effies_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Whitacre Family/Rowena
Rowena didn't believe her father's girlfriend (at that time) when she told her that she was her mother. How old did she think she was? Six? It took her mom changing her eye color in order for Rowena to believe her. Her relationship with her mom is kind of complicated. She hates her for leaving but loves her for protect them. Finlay Whitacre Rowena loves her dad. However, she can't help but feel betrayed when he went off and dated a new girl every week (granted it was the same person). Why? Didn't he love her mom? Another complicated relationship. |Siblings Text = Finlay "Kole" Whitacre Jr. Her brother annoys her. What brother doesn't? A brother that's never there *cough Oliver cough*. Sure, he is full of himself and a bit cocky and likes drumming on her head... Anyways, no matter what happens, she'll be there for him. Fiona "Fi" Whitacre Fiona. Let's see. She's really nice. It's no wonder that she was put into Hufflepuff. She knows that Fi expects her to do great things one day and that scares her. What if she doesn't? Does that mean she failed in the eyes of her sister? Eloise "Elo" Whitacre Eloise can be pretty cold at times but Rowena knows that that's her way of showing that she cares. Besides, Eloise is the rational person in the Whitacre Seven. Why she wasn't put in Ravenclaw will always be a mystery to Rowena. Lilah "Lil" Whitacre Lilah is awesome. Okay. She just has this relaxing vibe about her. Plus, she gave her tips on where to wack a book on a person. Rowena also told Lilah about her crush on Josiah willingly. *cough cough Kole cough cough* Henry Whitacre Henry is pretty cool in Rowena's opinion. Sure, he's a bit quiet but he also is the most rule-following out of them all. Plus he got Prefect. She's happy for him. Oliver "Oli" Whitacre What is with him? He never speaks. It's almost as if he isn't related to them! It's crazy. Plus, he always keeps quiet. |Friends Text = Josiah Westenberg Josiah is probably her best friend. They talk about everything. Well, not everything... He even knows about her map! |Acquaintances Text = |Pets Text = C.C C.C or Christopher Columbus is Rowena's curious and adventurous owl. It often flies off to do whatever it wants but faithfully comes back to his owner when she calls. |Romances Text = She is unofficially officially dating, her best friend, Josiah. |Name Meaning = Rowena \ro-wena, rowe-na\ as a girls' name is pronounced roh-EEN-ah, roh-ENN-ah. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Rowena is "fame and happiness". Also possibly (Welsh) "slender and fair". Rowena was the name of one of the two heroines in Sir Walter Scott's novel "Ivanhoe" (19th century). The name Bridget is an Irish baby name. In Irish the meaning of the name Bridget is: Derived from the Irish name Brighid, meaning 'the high one' or 'strength.' Brighid was a mythological Celtic goddess of fire and poetry. This name has been used regularly in the British Isles since the 17th century.'Strength. |Goals and Plans = Possibly become an Auror, Maybe an Animagus. |Fears = Clowns, Heights, Family Ignoring Her |Random Facts = Magical= |-|Misc.= |Gif 3 = Final-animated-poem1.gif }}